Appreciation
by Jervis Tetch Madness
Summary: The Hessian is very thankful for Recieving his head. A different ending for the book. Slight Ichabod/Hessian Horseman. (Yaoi M/M) [I've been informed twice That I should make this into a story, And I'm going to do just that.] :)More chapters coming your way!


**Warning Characters are not of my own Creation. Also Yaoi! You have been warned. Oneshot.**

Ichabod Crane watched in horror as Katrina fell to the floor, life drained from her being, and blood pouring from the open crater in her neck, her head was gone, and he failed to save her. Even after relinquishing the head from the damned woman, giving it to him, it should have stopped him, why didn't it stop him. The horror quickly vanished to pain, when a knife was planted in his leg. He screamed in pain and fell to the ground, snapping his head around to face the offender. Lady Van Tressel, or Crone, stood behind him victoriously, still not realizing that the Hessian Horseman has his head.

"You can have this one to." She didn't bother looking up at him, having her evil eyes examine the man on the ground, bleeding from his leg. "He's all yours." Stepping back for the dead man to do as he was told. But he didn't move. "Well?" She demanded, facing the monster. She could feel her heart stop when she saw his face, just.. _staring _at her.

She couldn't open her mouth to speak when he advanced towards her, or make a sound when he plunged his sword in her middle. The only noises being made were the slight squishy sound when the knife turned in her middle, before being yanked out. She gave out a weak whimper when she hit the ground, his wide bright blue eyes looked down at her lifeless body for a moment, taking in the sight. Then with a flick of his wrist, he sliced her head off. Not bothering to pick it up, before he turned and glared down Ichabod.

Crane stiffened in fear as the Hessian Horseman walked toward the Scientist. He couldn't move and get away from him, his leg being in too much to move, and his fear kept him there without even the slightest idea of escape.

"Danke." The man murmured his voice gruff and weak, from not having been used in such a long time. Ichabod was confused for a moment, thinking of what the man just said. It was German, and He didn't speak a lot of it, though he did take a course or two back in New York. It was very choppy but he knew things from here and there. The Hessian just said 'Thank you.' For what?

He must have gotten the confusion, because he pointed a black clad flinger to his head.

"Ich schätze Ihre Hilfe für den Empfang meinem Kopf und die Rückgabe an mich." That comment was about the head, it was a thank you, he appreciated the help. Though Crane didn't want to respond, due to the fact the bastard just killed the woman he loved, but the fear, kept him from responding. Getting an obnoxious chuckle from the deceased man. He reached down and picked him up, putting him on his horse, before climbing on himself. This made him react.

"What the hell! Let me go!" He tried to push off of the horse, but the Horseman grabbed his arms and held him still.

"Dummkopf, beruhigen du dreckige american, wenn Sie nicht immer noch sitzen die Fahrten gehen zu weit mehr als schmerzhaft." The Hessian snapped, Crane caught a few hurtful words in there and decided to sit still. Wanting nothing more than to leave, but due to the blood drizzling out of his open wound. It stung, and he winced in pain. The hessian took quick notice and growled, grabbing the leg as he jumped on the horse. Ichabod yelp in sudden pain, clenching his teeth together, the pain shot up his leg, getting a distorted laugh from the psychotic man. "beruhigen" He voiced. Or in other words _calm down._

He looked at him like he was crazy, glancing down, he got the hint what he was doing. His hand keeping pressure on the blood, to keep down the bleeding. He must have caught the curiosity. "Du hast mir geholfen, jetzt ist es an mir, Ihnen zu helfen." _You helped me, now it's my turn to help you. _Crane wasn't sure if he should be thankful or confused. The hessian was merciless, to absolutely everything in his path. How such a simple thing meant that much to the dead man, was far beyond anything he could comprehend.

„Heya!" The violent growl was snapped, and the horse obliged. Whining dramatically, it lifted it's front legs in the air, before running off. Away from the Tree, away from Crone, and away from his beloved Katrina. His heart aching, he couldn't believe she was gone. The ride was ridden in silence, not that Crane minded, he didn't want to have to translate what the monster said every moment. The pressure on his leg was persistent, and thank the heavens, he was so grateful for it. The pain died down, along with the bleeding.

The horse galloped quickly for quite some time, the ride making his back ach slightly from all the violent bounces. His fear for the man behind him stayed, though he was less uneasy about it, The Hessian didn't seemed interested in killing him, considering the fact that he's trying to keep the Dark haired man from bleeding to death. The ride was long and unforgiving, as the deep and dark dead forest past them by, the bland dying grass crunched slightly under the powerful hooves of the creature above. The trees have no leaves, and the branches looked lonely side by side. The smell of ashes and death filled the air bitterly, as the cool soft breeze hit their faces.

Ichabod payed it no attention, letting his mind get lost in wondering his thoughts. His curiosity struck him violently when they hit a clearing; it was at this time that he wondered where he and the German were going. They were going in the opposite direction of town, far away from the man's grave. He'd half expected the man to take him to Hell where they could burn for eternity, though it didn't happen that way.

"Where are we going?" He asked, before he even realized that he did.

There was no response from the man behind him, just a feeble grunt as they continued their journey. Ichabod felt his eye's begin to doze, struggling to keep them open. They have most likely been rising for a few hours, not a word spoken other than the occasion 'Hya!' and grunt from behind. The sudden halt in movement made Crane cock a brow as he was jolted awake, "Wir sind hier," _We're here. _The German jumped off the horse, grabbing the younger male off, carrying him inside.

They had stopped at this cabin in the middle of absolutely nowhere. The place looked abandoned, and looked as it has been for many years. The door creaked in protest as the Hessian forced it open, it soon slid wide, and was closed once again when the deceased man walked in. Setting down the injured male on some chair. "Bewegen Sie sich nicht." _Don't move. _Ichabod complied without any hesitation.

The Hessian left his side, returning moments later with some cloth and a clear glass bottle, the liquid inside was also fairly clear. Setting the supplies next to him, he knelt down and examined the wound. "Das wird weh tun" _This is going to hurt. _Ichabod winced when the Hessian pulled his leg up, and moved his pants upward and out of his way. Firmly grasping the side of the leg with his black clad hand, he grabbed the bottle with the other, using his terribly sharp teeth to pull out the cork. Spitting it out in some random direction.

Looking up at the younger male, he smirked. Setting down the bottle real quick, he handed the cloth to Ichabod, or more accurately, threw the cloth at him. "steckte es in den Mund," _Put it in your mouth._ Crane complied, that's when he figured what the clear liquid was. Alcohol.

He nodded for the man to continue, hesitantly. He did, grasping the bottle in his hand, with the flick of his wrist he splashed the liquid on. That's when the pain came.

The cloth stifled the man's screams, as he clenched his teeth. The pain was unbearable, clenching his eyes shut, holding back tears of agony. The Hessian chuckled cruelly at the man's displeasure, getting daggers glared at him. Which only made him laugh. Calming himself down, he splashed a little more to make sure the infection would be at bay, along with anything else. This time, the pain was far less intense. The Hessian pulled the rag from the New Yorkers mouth, wrapping it around the wound before letting the leg go. Standing up and dusting himself off.

"Thank you." Crane commented, looking at the clear bottle with terrible disgust.

The hessian nodded before letting his eyes wonder the room. It must have been the man's home, or hideout, before he was killed. He looked at the area fondly.

Crane tried to stand, but was met with pain, and a stern hand. "bleiben," _stay. _Crane cocked a brow, why would he stay? "Ich glaube nicht, beim Verlassen bald planen, und Sie können es nicht ertragen. Ich bevorzuge man nicht herumlaufen, wenn Sie starke Schmerzen haben wollen_." I don't plan on leaving anytime soon, and you cannot stand. I prefer you didn't walk around unless you want to be in extreme pain. _Ichabod didn't understand every word, but caught the drift none the less. He sat there, utterly confused, in pain, and hating everything about life.

Before the Hessian walked off, he patted the Young man's shoulder reassuringly. All because he gave him back his head? Or because he practically pointed him to the woman who had complete control of his body and got his revenge? Or both? Ichabod sighed, not entirely sure how much he cared on the subject. He was alive, the man didn't leave him to bleed out, nor did he kill him himself, he took him in and tended to his wound, a little evilly but it was tended to none the less than it was healing. Most of all he was grateful, he enjoyed breathing. He enjoyed it a lot actually. He thought of the boy, he must have run off in all of the commotion, which is probably why he didn't see him.

He sat there in that uncomfortable chair for only god knows how long. He didn't hear the dead man that brought him here, in such a long time, nor did he hear him leave on his horse, hearing the blasted thing outside every few minutes 'neighing,' if you will. So he knows he didn't abandon him here. Shifting his gaze from the floor, something he had been staring at for quite some time now, and averted his eyes out the window. It was Dark out. How long had he been here?

He thought of his job, of the people of Sleepy Hallow. He had no way of getting back to New York, not with the madman breathing down his neck. When would he be able to leave? If ever? He sighed to himself, pinching his fingers on the bridge of his nose. Will he ever leave again?

Heavy footsteps came from behind himself, he turned his head in order to see the man coming up on him. A devious smile clung to his lips, this man must be overly pleased to have his head back."Kannst du aufstehen?" _Can you stand? _

Ichabod shook his head, "I don't believe so." The hessian shook his head, it seems he understood English, just couldn't speak it. "Nun, Sie können nicht den ganzen Tag sitzen. Haben Sie einmal versucht?" _Well you can't sit all day. Have you even tried? _Crane shook his head 'no.' "Hurts too much to move it."

That was more or less what the German was expecting. Shrugging, he looked out the window himself. "Es ist schon spat" _It's getting late. _"Schlafen." _Sleep. _It was a demand. Crane looked at him cross, what on earth? In this uncomfortable chair? "I'll be fine." He muttered, looking out at the window again, it's not like he could see a damn thing, but he didn't care, the darkness was such a lovely shade when up against the glass. It made him think of the long nights in his office, after creating a new scientific tool to help his research further along, he thought of the frequent glances toward the window, how he would just get lost in it.

Looking up, he saw the Hessian.. Just staring at him. Like Crone.. Except with something other than pure insanity and hatred spewing out of them, but of content, slight loathing, and something else. He turned away when he got some slight idea as to what it was. That was NOT what he would have preferred thinking about, especially in the since that he couldn't escape made it even worse.

The German got on one knee next to the male. "Ich werde dich nicht töten. Aber ich werde schaden, wenn Sie etwas Kreuz zu tun. Nun bitte, wenn Sie nichts dagegen haben, erklären, warum Sie gab er zurück." _I'm not going to kill you. But I will harm you if you do something cross. Now please, if you don't mind, explain why you gave it back. _The male bluntly got straight to the point. He was talking about the head, and Crane would have been curious to, if the guy was after to murder his girlfriend, and got back the one thing he wanted most, from her boyfriend no less. Technically speaking, they weren't dating, but it sure seemed as such.

"I was hoping you wouldn't kill her." He answered truthfully, though hesitantly. This brought a chuckle from the killer.

"Ah, und jetzt ist sie weg ist, war Ihre Bemühungen Art, aber vergeblich." _Ah, and now she's gone, your effort was kind, but futile. _He chuckled as the male glared at him with vile hate, he must have really like her. He shrugged it off, glancing back at the window. "Du weißt, wirst du früher oder später aufwärmen zu mir, ob Sie wollen oder nicht." _You know, you'll sooner or later warm up to me, whether or not you want to or not. _He sighed, before looking back at him. "Ichabod, nicht wahr?" _Ichabod, right? _The look the man gave him showed him he got it right.

Smiling broadly, his sharp teeth making the other male, uneasy. "heh .. Ich sicher bin Aufwärmen zu Ihnen." _heh.. I surely am warming up to you_. His voice was spiteful and danced with amusement, he leaned over and pecked the man's cheek before leaving.

Ichabods face was a mixture of disgust and confusion. What confused him even more was that it didn't bother him as much as he would like to admit. His soft features burned red, listening to the dead man's footsteps leave the room. His hand idly reached up and touched the spot where the lips had been. This was wrong, this was terribly wrong.. But what was even worse, is that in his gut, he knew he didn't really mind.

**Just some quick Oneshot. Not very lovey dovey as some were to prefer. But at first, it never is. :D And Yes I translated the German.. Thank you Google Translate. I did it for you, so that if anyone wanted to actually know what was being said, that is what I intended. For some stupid reason if you try and look it up, it makes little sense and isn't what I meant at all. -.- So instead I'll help you along with the process. :3 I was watching Sleepy Hallow, and thought that they would have been a cute couple. The book was amazing, and also helped with the inspiration. Do enjoy! And yes he is German, hessians are. :3 Reviews are welcome!**


End file.
